Aeris meets king ki
by BarrySun
Summary: do you wonder what happens when Aeris died. my 1st nonhumor fic.


hi guys.  
this fic is about after Aeris is killed by Sephiroth.  
she ends up in king ki's planet.  
  
Aeris's death/King Ki's planet/ day.  
  
Aeris: where am I? Cloud? Tifa! Yuffie! Barret!   
Cait Sith! Vincent!  
Where are you guys!  
Where am I?  
  
???: don't be alarmed, Aeris.  
you are on my planet.  
  
Aeris: who? who's there? where am I  
Are my friends here too? & what's with this ring on my head?  
  
???: no, your freinds are not here.  
My name is King Ki.  
the best trainer for most fighters.  
  
Aeris: King Ki Huh?  
Your the same King Ki from Drangon ball Z?  
Is anyone else here?  
  
King Ki: Yes.  
I have 3 more fighters here.  
My old ones are back to earth.  
but I have new fighter to train.  
  
Aeris came closer to King Ki.  
& saw the other 3 fighters King Ki is talking about.  
  
King Ki: I would Like you to meet  
Blackwargraymon,  
  
Blackwargraymon: hi.  
How are you doing?  
  
King Ki: Mikau the Zora,  
  
Mikau: Let's Rock baby!  
  
He gets out his fishbone guitar Plays a song on it  
  
King ki: & Darmani! the Goron.  
  
Darmani: hi.  
Nice to meet you.  
  
Aeris: (Becomes shy) well, my name is...Aeris.  
  
King Ki: Alright. now I've been watching you.  
You really did got killed by Sephiroth.  
first you go killed & Now you are here.  
  
Blackwargraymon is killed by Myotismon.  
but I did the same for him.  
  
Mikau & Darmani used to be alive too but they died too.  
  
Mikau is beaten up by Gerudo Pirates   
& Darmani is killed by a enormous Goron that is   
making arctic winds.  
& a boy named Link healed their soles &   
they are here now.  
  
Darmani: Yea. I really miss my hometown.  
  
Mikau: me too.  
I hope Lulu is doing ok.  
I really missed her.  
  
Blackwargraymon: I hope my new friends are doing ok.  
  
King ki: alright you guys. it's time to start training.  
  
Mikau, Darmani, & Blackwargraymon: what?!  
can't we at lest get to know how Aeris died?   
  
King ki: of corse.  
that's not a bad idea.  
  
Aeris: well. I was praying for cloud.  
then Setpiroth killed me with his long sword.  
then the next thing I knew I ended up here.  
  
King Ki: oh, that's too bad.  
why don't you stay here & train with us?  
untile somebody wished you back to earth.  
  
Aeris: that's fine with me.  
I hope the others can do ok with out me.  
  
so after a lot of days training with new her friends,  
she captured Bubbles in 1 hour, talked with her new friends,  
& this went on for most of her life.  
Untile one day...  
  
The Earth/Goku's house/day/ after the battle with Sethiroth/   
  
Cloud: Hay Goku!  
  
Goku: What is it Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Can you bring Aeris back to life?  
  
Goku: Sure. I still have one wish left.  
but I think you need it more then I do.   
  
Cloud: Really?  
Alright!  
  
Goku: Alright.I'll do it.  
but first, I'm going to ask king ki if she's up there.  
  
  
Cloud: Fine with me.  
  
Meanwhile:  
Back at King Ki's place.  
  
King Ki: Alright evryone!  
it's time for...hey wait!  
Goku is trying to make contact with me.  
  
the other guys: What?!  
  
Blackwargraymon: What a time to get called.  
  
King ki: Let me see what he wants.  
  
(Communicate telepathic on)  
  
King Ki: what do you want Goku?   
  
Goku: Is there a girl named "Aeris" on your planet?  
  
King Ki: Yes, she's here.  
Why?  
  
Goku: Cloud wants me to bring her back.  
  
King ki: Ok. I'll her that Cloud is going to wish her back with the dragon balls  
  
Goku: good. tell her to get ready.  
  
King ki: sure thing.  
  
(Communicate telepathic off)  
  
king ki: Aeris, it time for you to get ready.  
because Cloud asked Goku if he can bring you back to earth.  
  
Aeris: Cloud? Alright! I'm out of here!  
  
earth/Goku's backyard/day  
  
Goku Gets out the dragon balls & Summons the Dragon.  
  
The dragon: what do you want now goku?  
  
Goku: My Best friend Cloud wants me to wish Aeris back.  
  
The Dragon: OK. one wish coming up.  
  
Aeris comes back to life & she's in goku's yard.   
  
The Dragon: anything else?  
  
Goku: no.  
  
The Dragon: very well.  
  
The Dragon went back into the balls.  
  
Aeris: Where am I  
  
Cloud: Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Cloud?  
  
Cloud comes to her.  
  
Aeris: Cloud!  
  
Cloud: Aeris!  
  
They fall into each other's arms.  
  
Cloud: Oh Aeris, I miss you so much!  
  
Aeris: Me too Cloud.  
let's go home.  
  
so Cloud & Aeris are together again.  
  
they went back to their home land &   
& had a 2ed date at Gold Saucer.  
  
& they had a happy ever after.  
  
the end.  
  
I hope you like my first Romance fic I've ever done.  
I'll find more Ideas if I can. 


End file.
